Pretty Little Bite Marks
by Awkward writing thing
Summary: You came from darkness to live in the darkness, so why do you welcome the light? You turn down every fight because you know that you'll win! And every day, when I look into your eyes, I see your pain and your past, but no one else sees it! To them all you are is hopeless, but I can see you, my amazing love. Kurda x Vanez, don't like don't read!
1. Carnivore Animal

There was once a terror that roamed the streets at night, killing to survive and surviving to kill. It was more beast then man, and once you saw it you never saw the light of day again. It covered its tracks, and the only evidence that it existed was the trail of bodies it left behind. Some of them were half eaten, or missing a limb, this beast was a cannibal. It was evil, and knew no bounds. '_How did such a beast come to be_?' some would ask, but no one ever answered, for all those who spoke of it became its prey. This rein of terror started 8 years ago, and now, on a long awaited night, it has ended.

It was dark, and it was cold. Autumn was leaving and the winter started taking back its kingdom of Eastern London. Night had just fallen, and a small creature walked through back alleys where no one dared go, in fear of the cannibal that hunted anything with a beating heart. The small thing walked until he came upon a news paper.

**_Police still investigating the 'Night terror'. No evidence found on latest body discovered, citizens advised to stay in doors past 9:00PM._**

It read. The creature put down the article, spat, and trod on it before continuing back to the shadows. It was a boy, with silver-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was only 13 years old and lived on these streets almost his entire life.

His parents had been killed by burglars who were ransacking their house. His father had tried to defend his family, but was quickly killed as his only weapon was a nightstand candlestick, where as theirs was a serrated knife. His mother, still asleep, was raped and murdered shortly afterwards. The boy had only been five when this had happened, and had hidden in his closet until they had left.

Upon discovering the murder of his parents, he ran. He ran and ran for years, until, one fateful night, he found them. The burglars. He might have only been a child, but he was smart. Before he had left his home, he stole a long knife his mother sometimes used when cutting up the meat for their Sunday roast. So, pulling out the knife from his coat, he snuck up behind the men and, well, you can guess what happened next.

He sat there for a long time, in a pool of his parent's murderer's blood. He had cried and cried for hours until there were no tears left, and then he just sat there. Soon, however, he realized that he was very hungry. But, much to his dismay, there was no food around, or so he thought. For soon after his sudden burst of hunger, a stray cat came towards the bodies. The boy simply continued to sit there, watching as the animal got closer and, licking its lips, bit into one of the men's arms!

The boy then realized, that he had been sitting in a pile of meat all along! So, taking the knife once again in his hand, he cut a small square from the arm of the other man and put it in his mouth, chewing on it slowly, testing it.

That was when it all started.

For years after that he lived in the shadows, knife in hand killing and feasting on his victims. He grew out of his clothes quickly, so he targeted small men, taking their clothes. He continued this pattern for eight long, suffering years. Then one night, he was met with an option, an option that would soon change his life for better and for worse.

The boy was prowling when he came across a man. The man was crouched over the body of an unconscious woman. He knew she wasn't dead by the way her chest rose and fell heavily. He approached cautiously, curious about what the man was doing, until he heard a small sucking noise. _This man is obviously raping her, like those men did to your mother! He must pay for this wicked deed._ A voice in the boys head spoke, and so, he raised his knife and-.

"Why does such a small thing carry such a weapon?" The voice startled him so much that he almost dropped his knife. After realizing that this voice had come from the crouched man, the boy swallowed thickly and gripped his knife harder.

"What were you doing to that woman?" He yelled, anger and hunger pumping hotly through his veins. The man rose, but in a blur so fast that the boys eyes could not follow him.

The man was tall, and looked to be somewhere in his mid thirties, meaning he would soon die of old age. But something seemed off about this man. Perhaps it was his muscular form, or the scar that etched its way along the bridge of his nose? Or maybe it had something to do with the liquid currently dribbling out the sides of his mouth? A quick sniff of the air revealed that it was indeed blood.

"I was not taking advantage of this poor woman," He spoke in a clear, baritone voice that rumbled slightly on his 'r's and 'o's. "I was simply a bit thirsty, so I took a lick of blood from her neck, do not worry" he continued, taking a few steps toward the boy, who still held onto his knife with white knuckles. "I have not harmed her in any way. Now, if you'll excuse me." He said as he walked with great speed.

"Wait!" The boy yelled as he hurried after the large man, who turned but did not speak. He simply waited for the boy to catch up. "So, you're a cannibal?" The boy panted, looking into the man's dark green eyes.

"I am nothing of the sort!" The man exclaimed loudly. "I drink from humans because it is the nature of my kind! Humans who eat other humans are completely different from creatures like me!"

"And what kind of creature _are_ you?" The boy crossed his arms, staring up at the towering beast that stood before him. The beast looked straight back down at him, the gears in his head turning, and as they turned a queer smile crept onto his face.

"Tell me, boy, do you have anything that ties you to this town?" He knelt down, still meeting the boys gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Parents, siblings, family, anyone to look after you?"

"My parents were killed when I was younger, I've been on my own ever since." The boy replied. The man's grin grew even further.

"Then how would you like to become my apprentice? Travel the world and protect me during the day. In return I would teach you all about my kind and, should you wish, I could let you become like me, leaving the daylight and human life behind! What do you say?" He asked

"One thing first," The boy said after a moment of consideration.

"Anything!"

"What is your name?"

"Fernid Randing-Brook," He said with a sight mock-bow. "At your service." The boy nodded and, sticking out his hand replied.

"Kurda Smhalt, at yours."


	2. Ginger-Giant and Blondie

It had been 6 years since Fernid found me and took me up as his assistant. Within those years he told me of the vampires and how to live honorably amongst them. I, in return, told him of my years of cannibalism. He was surprised, but did not hold a grudge against me. However he made me promise to leave behind my days of reckless killing and follow a path of knowledge and peace. When I agreed and he blooded me, simple as that.

"You know, the ways of the vampires are reckless, but we can change that! By showing them that brawn is not always the answer!" He told me once, in a very passionate speech about the stupidity of many vampires. "You are a skilled fighter, I know, but will you promise me something?" He looked up from the squirrel we had caught and were currently cooking over the fire. I looked up through my lashes, waiting for him to continue. "Will you hide your skills when we leave for council tomorrow?"

"Why would I do that?" I question, sitting back and leaning against a large boulder that was positioned behind me.

"Because! The vampires will ruin you if you show potential! If you just blend in and keep a low profile nothing bad will happen." He had said, but I guess he hadn't counted on me meeting _him_.

_He_ was a large, cocky, ginger asshole who doesn't know when to give up. The very day that I arrived with my sire, he came prancing in, making cat calls and flirting. My sire had warned me that, with the lack of females in the clan, many of the vampires enjoyed the company of men, but I never in a million years could have prepared myself for someone like _him_.

It all started when I was just wandering the halls, making mental maps of the tunnels so that I could find my way back when I needed to. I came upon a large hall full of weapons. Not many vampires were there, but within the next few days I presume that the hall would fill up quickly (my sire and I had arrived a few weeks before the festival, I don't know why, that's just how Fernid likes to do things). There were a few vampires, though, who were dueling in various styles of combat. One match was being fought with staffs, another with swords, and a final one with spears. As I was watching from the door way, a large man approached me silently. I hadn't even realized his presence until he spoke.

"Enjoyin' the view?" He asked in a deep, gruff voice. I jumped, startled, and quickly whirled around to see the stranger. He was tall, as I noticed when I turned to come face-to-collar bone with him. He was also very muscular, and rather tanned for a vampire. He looked to in his twenties, maybe 26/27?Finally I look up to see his short (almost buzz-cut) ginger hair, deep green eyes and a smirk that almost sent a shiver down my spine.

Realizing I had been staring, I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Not much to see." I shrug, turning back towards the room. I could feel his stare boring into the side of my face. He let out a chuckle when I failed to suppress a blush that had been creeping onto my face. "Can I help you?" I snap, my temper flaring up. My scowl, much to my annoyance, seemed to only further his amusement.

"You could tell me your name, to start off with." He said, crossing his arms over his large chest, still smirking down on me.

"And if I don't?" I challenge, mimicking his stance.

"Then I'd have to call you by a nickname, Blondie." He teased, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I've been called worse."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

_Murderer, cannibal, night terror, ghoul_. "Never mind." I sigh, shaking my head. Various grunts and thwacks echo through the silence that hung between us. One man on the far side of the hall took a hit, creating a deep gash in his arm from his opponent's sword. Blood oozed out of the wound causing me to remember how little blood I had had the last two weeks. "Hey, do you know where I could get some blood?" I turn back to the ginger-giant. He strokes his chin, as if thinking, as a mischievous glint appearing in his pine coloured eyes.

"Maybe, but it'll cost ya." He smirks, the glint in his eye intensifying somewhat.

"Just tell me where it is." I scowl, fed up with these childish games.

"Just give me one little thing and I'll help you out, 'kay?"

"And that would be…?" I ask half heartedly, though I probably shouldn't have asked at all.

"A kiss."

I roll my eyes, sighing. "Perv. I'll find it my self." I grunt, moving past him. I can wait for the blood, I'll ask my sire to direct me to it when he wakes.

"See ya around, Blondie!" He calls after me. I grit my teeth and increase my pace until I round the corner. After which I pause, realizing that talking to that _thing_ had made me lose my mental map, meaning I would have to try and find my way back to my room blind. _Great_.

That was a few days ago. I've been avoiding him since then, but it's only a matter of time until I cross paths with him again. Fernid had some business with old friends which meant that I was left to wander the tunnels. I've thought about making some actual maps of the mountain. I remember my father enjoying cartography, and I had always been interested in it. As I let my thoughts carry me away, rounding a corner I ran into something very solid, falling, with a small 'thump', to the ground.

"Hey, watch where- Oh! Blondie, it's you!" Oh _super_. I look up to see the surprised face of the unknown ginger-giant (as I would now be calling him).

"Ginger! Wow it is _so_ great to see you." I say, sarcasm almost visibly dripping off every word. He only smirked and, without another word, took hold of my arms and hoisted me up. I didn't miss how he had clenched and unclenched his hands around my biceps, feeling for muscle.

"Doesn't take much to knock you off your feet, eh?" He smirks as he puts me back down.

"Well, when a bulldozer like _you _comes along…" I trail off. The ginger laughs, leaning one arm against the tunnel wall casually.

"So, did you find your blood okay? I doubt it, though, considering you didn't have my guidance." He teases as he inspects the nails of his left hand.

"I _did_, actually." I glare. It turns out if was in the hall of Kheolden Lurt all along. The giant lets out a rumbling chuckle, which I noticed shook his entire body. From his chest bubbling up and down, to his legs that bent slightly and his free arm that jumped limply.

"Well, you did look pretty smart, ya know, for a _blond_." I jested when his fit had passed.

"Blond jokes? _Really_?"

"Why not? Maybe I could provoke you into kissing me." He shrugged, still smirking.

"You're not even within the top 1000 people that I would want kissing me, carrot-top." I growl.

"Wow, you have over a thousand people that you want to kiss! Look at you, ya lil' minx!" He laughs, poking me in the shoulder. I grit my teeth, clenching and unclenching my fists in an effort to calm down.

"I have to go." I say curtly, moving past him again.

"Hey, Blondie! When you get through those thousand, you come find me, eh?" He yells after me. I don't even grace him a glance over my shoulder as I continue stalking away from him.

Just seven more days, that's not _too_ long.


	3. Names are Trivial

"Another three _months_!" I yelled, fists balling in anger as my arms began shaking at the thought of having to stay in this damned mountain for another _three months_.

"I have very important business outside of the mountain, and I need to take care of it alone." Fernid soothed, "And besides, every vampire spends extended periods of time in the mountain at some point. I know it's short notice, but Kurda," He grabbed my arm, turning me to look at him. "Please, just stay here for three more months and then I'll come get you." He pleaded, looking into my eyes.

I sighed, shrugging his hand off my arm and stalking away. I knew that it was rude and disrespectful, but honestly, I just didn't care anymore. I hated this mountain already and I had only been here 5 days! The only thing that could possibly make this worse is-

"Kurda!" Someone called out from behind me. I turned around, seething and ready to kill whoever had interrupted my thoughts, only to be met with the surprised gaze of Vancha March. Vancha, who was a full vampire and about 100 years older than me, had been my first friend at the mountain. He introduced me to Larten Crepsley who, together, were currently my only friends at the mountain (I wasn't including ginger because he was more of an enemy than anything else). "Are you okay?" He asked, moving hesitantly towards me. I sighed, trying to relax for his sake.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I say as I look back up at my friend. "I'm just a bit angry at everything for no reason. What's up?"

"Uh, right," He gave me a strange look before shaking his head as if to clear it. "Vanez wanted to see you." He said, earning him a strange look from me.

"Who's Vanez?" I ask, all anger from moments ago replaced with confusion.

He looked surprised for a moment, not expecting this to be my response. "He said that you two knew each other," He mumbled to himself, only to perk up moments after. "Oh! He said that if you don't remember him to call you 'Blondie', ring any bells?" I let out a groan, frustration flooding over me again as the dreaded nickname brought memories flooding back and eventually leading me to remember how I'll have to stay in a confined space with him for three months.

"Tell him that I don't want to see him, I have better things to do than be flirted with by some creep." I growl, storming away. Ignoring Vancha's calls for me to come back, I keep my mind set on locking myself in my room and brooding for a long period of time.

Why the hell would _he_ want to see me, other than to flirt and annoy the crap out of me? Honestly, the nerve of some people will continue to astound me until the end of my days. I let myself fume as I paced towards my room, slamming the door shut as I arrived and lay down in my coffin. A nap is what I need to cool off as my anger defuses, just a small… nap… for a… min-

Kurda woke up with a start hours later, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light of his room. Checking his watch to find that mostly everyone in the mountain should be long asleep by now. Groaning, the blond half-vampire sat up from where he lay in his coffin, still feeling a burning stress within him that could only be resolved by one thing.

Ripping something to shreds.

So, with his goal in mind, Kurda left his room, stalking towards the games hall, ready to at least practice the motions of taking someone's head off. As he passed the hall of Kheolden Lurt, he did not notice a pair of eyes watching him with curiosity, nor how the body attached to those eyes followed him to his destination. Standing in the door way as the blond climbed the structure used for gymnastic fighting and leapt from bar to bar, turning with grace and elegance and amounting to a great speed.

The eyes watched with peaked interest until the mysterious blond came to a whirling stop, landing with seemingly no sound, barely out of breath.

The blond spun on his heel as a slow clap rang out from the door way he came in. There stood a tall man, completely clad in black. Even his long hair was raven-coloured. He had pale skin and steely eyes that seemed to not only stare _at_ Kurda, but _through_ him.

"That was, impressive." The man spoke in a low, haunting voice. The words seemed to roll off his tongue like water off rocks, sending a shiver down Kurda's spine. The man himself seemed to be of muscular build and very pale, like most other vampires. He also wasn't exceptionally handsome, but that's not to say his wasn't good looking. "Where did you learn to be so skilled on the bars?" He asked as he began taking slow steps towards the shorter man.

Kurda shrugged. "I don't know, must've happened when I was a kid." _When I was murdering people on the streets and eating their flesh like it was nothing,_ he thought to himself. The black-clad man smirked, by now he was only a meter or two away from the short blond. A comfortable distance, but an uneasy mood hung over them.

"How would you like to have an opponent?" The man asked, looking from the young man in front of him to the structure that stood behind them.

"I would like to know my opponents name before I fight them." The other says, crossing his arms. The man may not have been directly threatening him, but Kurda still felt the need to square up to him.

The Black-clad man nodded, hiding his ever growing smirk from the short, skinny blond before him. "Of course, my name is Mika Ver Leth, and yours?" He asked, raising his head to meet the eyes of his future opponent.

"I do not give out that kind of information so easily. Now, I believe you challenged me to a fight on the bars?" Kurda asked, walking away from his challenger, 'Mika Ver Leth', to pick out a staff to use. A stifled laugh came from behind him, followed by the presence of the other man brushing against him. A pale hand reached over his shoulder, taking his own staff before moving away, presumably to mount the bars.

After having selected his staff (one of the smaller ones), Kurda took his place on the lowest bar, ten paces from Mika.

"Now," His challenger smirked, clearly excited for what was to come. "Shall we begin?"


	4. Five Barrels Later

Vanez walked slowly through the tunnels trying to find his room. He had wandered away from the hall of Kheolden Lurt after having won an intense drinking contest between himself and some younger vampires. Vanez had always been able to handle his liquor, but after nearly downing five barrels of ale single handedly, even the veteran drinker had become fuzzy headed a disoriented.

Because of his blind, drunken stumbling, instead of going to the housing quarters as he had intended, he ended up standing outside the games hall, watching the strange exchange between Kurda and Mika. Throughout the few minutes that they spoke, unaware of his presence, his fists slowly clenched, along with his jaw, as Mika continued flirting with the short blond. What annoyed him even more, however, was that Kurda seemed completely oblivious to the situation! As Mika challenged him to the duel with his flirty tone, as he brushed against him while reaching for his staff (which he could have easily gotten _without_ any body contact), it all unnerved Vanez until he snapped.

"Shall we begin?" Mika asked, getting into a ready stance. Before Kurda had time to respond, Vanez's voice rang out through the hall, startling the two other vampires.

"What're you doin' in 'ere?" Vanez slurred from the door way. Kurda and Mika's heads snapped around to face him, surprised and, mostly on Mika's part, annoyed at the intrusion.

"_Vanez_?" Kurda asked, cocking his head to one side.

The red head ignored the blond's question (given that he thought it was a completely pointless one), wobbling on his feet as he paced towards the pair on the bars. It took a lot of strength not to try to tear Mika off the bars and away from Kurda. The only thing keeping that from happening was that he kept reminding himself that he only just met the blond a few days ago. Besides, Mika was just flirting with him the same way the Vanez had been flirting with him, so it shouldn't bother the games master so much as to get defensive and, slightly, possessive.

So why _did _it bother him so much?

Maybe it was that Kurda has always immediately shut down all his advances, or maybe it was just because he had a grudge against the tall black haired vampire. Either way, he could feel his blood boil at the thought of Mika getting to Kurda first.

No way buddy.

"I sai' what're you doin' in 'ere? Can't 'ave a duel wit'ou' supervision." He growled. Well, tried to growl, but because of his intoxicated state the threatening tone was lost.

"Do you really think that it would be wise for you to supervise us in your current state?" Mika spat back. Vanez noticed a chill run through Kurda at the sudden ice in the other's tone. Mika had been using his flirtatious tone while he had been talking to Kurda, now that they had been interrupted he was back to his usual moody self.

"Guess you'll 'ave to wai't 'till tomo'ow then." Vanez shrugged, almost falling into the rack of staffs he was standing by. A surly expression crossed Mika's features and he glared at the drunken games master. But, just as he was about to argue further, Kurda's voice rang through the air disturbing their dispute.

"Vanez, I think you should get back to your room." He said, his tone not cutting or icy, but neutral. He hopped off the wooden structure and walked towards the ginger. Vanez was surprised by his actions, but he still had to suppress a smirk from forming as the blond got closer and closer to him.

Kurda always sympathized with drunks and addicts due to his many years on the streets. They had always taken him into their inner circles when the winters were cruel or the weather turned sour. Even though this was Vanez, the flirting jerk that he hated and avoided at all costs, at this moment he reminded him of someone else. Someone who helped him a lot when he was younger, but he had lost before he had time to say goodbye.

"I trie' to ge' to my room, but I en'ed up 'ere instea'!" Vanez said. Kurda could strongly smell the alcohol in his breath and see wet blotches from where he spilled some on his clothes. He rolled his eyes and began walking out of the hall.

"Well?" He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" He asked the ginger. Vanez couldn't help but notice his stance, how his legs were spaced just about his shoulders width apart and the excellent curve of his butt and back. His blond hair was slightly falling over his shoulder, and how his arms hung loosely by his sides. He looked like a model more than a vampire. But Vanez shook those thoughts from his head, quickly lumbering after him. Very confused, but being invited to go anywhere with the spunky, mysterious blond sent a chill down his spine.

"Where're we goin'?" He asked as they exited the hall, leaving the annoyed and surly Mika behind.

"Since you failed to find it the first time," Kurda began, sending the red head a pointed look from the corner of his eye, "I'm taking you to your room." He said as they walked back passed the hall of Kheolden Lurt, where the other contender of the drinking contest still lay, passed out on and around their table.

"Yeah, okay, but why?" Vanez stumbled slightly, bumping into Kurda and almost knocking him over.

Kurda never answered this question; he just kept walking at a fast pace, one that Vanez found himself having trouble keeping up with in his wobbly state.

In all honestly though, Kurda was surprised at himself for having decided to lead his 'stalker' (though he was really just a horny, handsome pain in the neck) back to his room. He told himself that it was just so that he didn't pass out somewhere or get himself killed by Mika, but he could feel that that wasn't true. He wanted to try and figure it out, but something told him that if he just let it be, the answer would come to him eventually.

They soon stopped at a large wooden door "This is your room, sleep well, and when you wake up dunk your head in cold water. It'll help with your hang over." Kurda said blankly, then turned and walked away without another word.

Vanez wanted to call out a thank you, but his eye lids were growing heavy and the thought of his coffin seemed very pleasant. So he opened his door and collapsed into his cotton-padded oak box, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Beautiful Dirty Windows

I woke up with a piercing pain in my skull and hurled over the side of my coffin, leaving a burning sensation in my mouth and throat. "Fuck", I groan and roll back into my coffin.

I close my eyes and will my stomach to settle. _What had I been doing last night to cause this_? I ask myself, squeezing my closed eyelids further together in concentration. There was a drinking contest, which would be the cause of my terrible hang over, then I tried to find my way back to my room, and…

And I found Mika_ flirting _with Kurda!

I feel my fists curl together as the memory flooded my mind; how he had challenged him to a duel in possibly the most flirtatious way I had ever seen. I wasn't_ jealous_ about the fact that Mika had been flirting with him _per_-say. It was more an 'I-saw-him-first' kind of thing. But as the rest of the memory unfolds my envy of Mika slowly ebbs away and a smug grin plasters it's self onto my face.

Kurda had chosen to take _me_ back to my room instead of staying with Mika! Even though I was beyond drunk, and probably smell terrible, he still chose to make sure I got to my room okay. My ego only grows as I remember the last few moments before I finally dosed off. He had wished me a good night! He had done it in a dismissive, condescending tone, but it still counted for something.

Finally opening my eyes again, I slowly get up out of my coffin and stagger through the tunnels to the hall of Petra Vin Grahl. Kurda had told me to stick my head in a bucket of cold water, and the showers are the source of the coldest water in the mountain.

As I make my way to the icy cascade, I ask myself why Kurda had chosen to be so nice to me. The few times we had interacted he had always been very quick to shut down my intentions. He made it kind of fun though, he didn't ever _actually_ say that he didn't want me to keep flirting with him, so I get to see how far I can push it before he snaps and gives into me. Or murders me, but he doesn't seem like the type to go around murdering people. It's not like he's some kind of a cannibalistic maniac!

I continue my musings until I finish my shower and soon decide to appease the grumbling of my stomach by making my way to the hall of Khledon Lurt.

Upon arriving, I began scanning the room for an empty table, but instead found one that looked much more interesting. On my left towards the middle of the hall at a large table sat Larten, Vancha, some vampire I had never seen before, and Kurda. Kurda had his back turned to me, so it was easy to make my way over to him without having to worry about him shutting me down before I got there. When I was only about a meter or so away, Vancha greeted me with a huge goofy grin.

"Vanez, you're up late!" He laughed

"Yeah, had to crush someone in a drinking contest last night." I shrug, a smirk tugging at the edges of my mouth.

He snorts, "Here, come join us." He gestures to a spot between him and the other vampire. I sit down with a slight 'thump' causing the bench to jolt under me. "That's Fernid, by the way. Kurda's sire." He adds, nodding to the mystery man on my left.

"Vanez" I introduce myself, holding out my hand for him to shake. He does, after a moment's hesitation, then returns to his bat broth. The interaction was odd and left an uncomfortable air hanging around the table.

Looking across from me I noticed that Kurda wasn't looking at me, probably a bad sign. But even though his face was down cast I could still see the dark circles under his eyes. His body was shaking from his restless leg that I could hear taping away under the table, and he wasn't eating. He would only take small sips of his water every now and then.

"Vanez," Larten jogged me from my assessment back into reality. "Did you hear? The last vampire arrived sometime during the night last night. The festival starts at sun down." He announced in what could pass for a cheerful tone, coming from him.

I smirk. "Well, at least now I have a good excuse for getting drunk three nights in a row! Who was the last to arrive anyway?" The bat broth finally come to this table again, I nod to the server and take one of the bowls he held as I asked my question.

"Some cub, we do not know him." He shrugs and takes a gulp of blood from the barrel on our table. I nod and we continue discussing many pointless things until Vancha and Larten excuse themselves, and Fernid simply walks off with no explanation, leaving Kurda and I alone.

He still hasn't looked up at me and his leg continued to tap restlessly on the stone floor of the hall. "Kurda" I mock-whisper, waving a hand in front of his face, "_Kur_da" I then chant in a sing-song voice. "_Blondie_?"

"_What_!?" He snaps, looking up with murder in his eyes.

"You okay? You look kind of tired." I say, unfazed by his sudden reaction.

"'m fine" He mumbles. He goes back to staring at the table and takes another small sip of water.

"You don't loo-"

"I said I'm _fine_!" He snaps again, but doesn't look up.

"Alright, just checking." I defend, and let silence (apart from the noise of the surrounding occupants of the hall) fill the air around us.

"Why would you even care?" He asks suddenly, still staring at the table top.

"Why did you care to bring me back to my room last night?" I deflect coolly. He looks up again, a scowl etching it's self onto his face, but he still manages to look gorgeous.

"You were drunk."

"So? Lots of people get drunk around here, everyone just lets them find their way back on their own or pass out in the hall."

"Well next time I'll just let you pass out in the hall, then, if _this_ is how you show your gratitude."

"I never said I wasn't thankful, I just want to know _why_?"

He sighs, glancing behind him before looking back at me. The fire that had filled his eyes has burnt out and I could see into them. It was like looking through a dirty window, he was hiding something deep inside, and though the picture was blurry I could still see things moving within it. It made me sad to look into his beautiful, ice-blue eyes. Two beautiful dirty windows.

"You reminded me of someone I used to know. A homeless drunk that helped me a lot when I was a child, and I just felt sorry for you, okay?"

I nodded. What were you supposed to say to something like that? I'm not sure if I should be insulted for reminding him of some homeless drunk, or heart warmed to remind him of someone that he obviously cared for.

"Thank you." I said finally, as I finished my bat broth and rose from my seat. "See you at the festival." And with that, I left.


	6. Broken Noses, Broken Promises

Well, I was drunk.

The festival had started a few hours ago and, as I had promised my sire, I was staying away from the fighting and was drowning myself in ale instead. Larten and Vancha had come and gone, alternating between beating and being beaten then chugging another barrel between them. I've seen Mika a few times, brawling with various others over various things. Making the only personknow that I haven't seen yet Vanez, which was probably because of his position as games master.

I was extremely grateful when the first few hours went smoothly without any challengers wanting to get an 'easy win' from fighting me, but I knew it was too good to last. Even though I was in the farthest corner of the hall, almost completely immerged in shadow, there was no escaping a challenge. And sure enough, somewhere between my second and third barrel of ale, a rather huge vampire came up to my table, disturbing my peace of mind and my promise to my sire.

"Hey, you!" He called out a few meters away from my corner of solitude. I looked up at him, an annoyed expression on my face. "I challenge you to a spear fight in the largest games hall!"

At first I debated telling him to go fuck himself, but seeing as that would only cause a fist fight in which I might meet my maker, I grudgingly rose from my secluded spot and followed him to the hall.

Within my first few steps into the hall I was almost tripped, run into, and stepped on by several drunk, fighting vampires. For such a proud race we really could behave like idiots after someone yells 'I dare you to fight me'! Every step I took I had to dodge another fight, another sword, another vomiting vampire, and to top it off, it was loud. Deafeningly loud, and the whole hall smelt of vomit, sweat, ale and blood.

I was almost relieved when I made it to the spear fighting ring unharmed. _Almost_, except I still had to fight the biggest vampire in the whole fucking mountain! One of his friends threw us our spears and the match was set to begin.

Someone signaled the start from the side lines and the giant came barreling at me at an alarming speed, even for a vampire. I managed to block his first attacks, but couldn't get any in of my own. I wanted to throw the match, yes I would be horrifically bruised, cut and humiliated after wards, but I would at least be able to tell my master that I held back for him like I promised. But then I heard snickering from the side lines, followed by someone calling out to me, or at me, rather.

"Hey, princesses, vampirism isn't for girls like you, you know!" The man obviously thought that this was an extremely witty jab, but it did little to hurt me, it wasn't what flared my anger. What had followed was.

"Can't blame him, his sire's that poofter, Fernid Randing. Faggot won't even look at a sword let alone touch one or teach his assistant how to fight."

I snapped.

After dodging a swing at my right arm (which I was holding my staff with) I brought my staff over my head and swung down with all of my force at my opponents right shoulder. It connected and I heard a grunt from the giant, but paid it no mind as I set up my next hit, a blow to his left forearm. It connected and he was forced to drop his staff. My next blow to his abdomen winded him, causing him to double over, trying to catch his breath. A final swipe across the back of his knees brought him to the ground, where he lay for much longer than ten seconds, making me the winner.

The crowd around me, which had been very rowdy while the giant had been winning, was dead silent. I sent I heated glare to all that made eye contact with me and hissed out through clenched teeth; "Who was it that disrespected my sire and I?"

Immediately fingers were pointed at two awestruck vampires. Without hesitation I swung my fist at them, hitting both of their noses at once, then began walking away to rejoin my ale.

Upon my return I found someone else had taken a seat at my table. I was still coming off my temper high and it would have been bad news for everyone but the idiot ginger that wouldn't stop flirting with me. It wasn't that I liked him flirting with me, far from it actually, it was more fuel for my hate fire whenever a flirtatious remark left his mouth.

So when I saw the over grown ginger sitting at _my_ table, drinking _my_ ale, I felt a sadistic smirk grow over my features that I had to hide behind an annoyed scowl when I finally reached him.

"Blondie, having fun cracking skulls?" He smirked at me, taking another gulp of my ale. I glared at him, fire burning behind my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I growled at him. His eyes widened in surprise at my tone and he seemingly imitated a fish gulping for air when out of water.

"I, uh, what?" He stuttered out.

"Drinking my ale, sitting at my table?" I continued angrily. He looked at the ale and smirked.

"I wondered why this tasted so good." He replied smoothly. I rolled my eyes and sat down, resigned. Folding my arms on the table I lay my head in them, wanting nothing more than to both rip Vanez limb from limb and eat all the meat off his bones. "What's got you in such a state?" He asked, the flirtatious tone in his voice gone again.

"I had to fight this giant while his friends insulted me and my sire." I sighed, raising my head and resting my chin on my ever folded arms. Vanez made a hissing sound as if he had been burned.

"And you lost?" He guessed, face pulling into what could only be described as a sympathetic grimace. I shook my head in response.

"Nope. I beat him and sucker punched the two who disrespect me."

His eyebrows raised and he almost spat the gulp of ale he had just taken at my face. Luckily for him he kept it in his mouth but still managed to choke on it slightly after swallowing. "Wait, really? Man, I wish I'd seen that!" He laughs, before glancing at my sour expression and looking back into his barrel. "Anyway, if you won, then why are you in such a bad mood?"

I sigh, closing my eyes and letting the last of my anger leave me. "Because I promised my master that I wouldn't fight anyone."

I open my eyes as a strangled laugh sound left the figure in front of me. Vanez was sitting there with a hand clasped over his mouth trying not to laugh. The moment we made eye contact he broke down in hysterics. I mean eyes watering, clutching his stomach, laughing so hard he gets out of breath hysterics. I feel a confused expression form over my features as I watch this unfold before me. I was still confused when he came down from this high three minutes later, and I was also pretty annoyed.

"What's so funny?" I finally snap when I'm sure he can reply in with relative ease.

"It's just," He begins, only to be interrupted by another wheezing laugh. "It's just that that's a stupid promise to make!"

My scowl starts to crumble away into a small embarrassed smile. I took the barrel from him, making sure to drink from the opposite side he had been minutes ago. "Yeah, I guess it was." I laugh after.

Yep, I was _diffidently _drunk.


	7. You're More Fun Sober

I woke up to the feeling of cold beads of sweat rolling down, well, pretty much every part of my body, a clear indication of a terrible hangover. I groan, rubbing furiously at my eyes and cracking them open slowly, letting them adjust to the candle lit room I was in.

The candle lit room that wasn't mine.

I bolted up right, almost throwing up, and studied my surroundings further. The room was relatively small, me against one of the walls sitting in the coffin. There was a desk in one of the corners, and various weapons hung on the wall. The coffin itself was wide, built for a very broad person, and smelled familiar. As I raked my brain to find what the scent reminded me of the door suddenly creaked open revealing a tall, red headed figure.

"Fuck no." I muttered as Vanez came into full view. His eyes landed on me and he smirked wickedly. "Hell fucking no. We did _not-_"

"Relax, this isn't what you think it is." He said, sitting on the edge of the coffin which I'm guessing is his.

"Then what is it? What the fuck happened last night?" I scowled, folding my arms against my, thankfully, still clothed chest.

I was still confused as to how I got here, let alone what had happened to make him sacrifice a night in his coffin to let me sleep peacefully.

"You passed out last night," He began, before giving me another wicked smirk. "You really can't hold your liquor." I send him a glare, but I'm pretty sure that my blush took away from the effect, especially when Vanez started laughing. "Anyway, you passed out and I didn't know where your room was, so I took you here. Hope you don't mind that we shared a coffin for the night." He shrugged, looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

"We _what_?" I growled dangerously, even more heat rising to my face. Though this time it was more from anger than embarrassment.

He nodded, still not looking at me. "Oh yeah, and you were all tangled around me. Hugging me closer to you, wrapping your legs around mine, had to pry you off me when I got up." My jaw had dropped as I stared in horror at the man who sat at the other end of the coffin. If it hadn't been for the mischievous glint in his eye I almost would have believed him.

"Prick." I grunted, causing Vanez to let out another laugh.

"You _almost _fell for it, oh man you should have seen your _face_!" He says in between laughs. I grunt angrily and attempt to get out of the coffin on my own.

I can stand alright, but as soon as I tried taking a step forward over the rim I nearly trip on it, causing me to loose my balance and topple onto the floor. I hear Vanez let out another laugh and soon feel two large arms wrap themselves around my torso, lifting me off the ground.

"Don't strain yourself there, Kurda." He laughs, not setting me down yet and holding me a foot or so off the floor, his hold very similar to the way a two year old might hold a cat.

I squirmed in his hold, fighting to get out of it. "Let me go." I grunt angrily, debating weather or not I should kick him in the balls. Luckily for him, though, he gently sets me down before I can reach my conclusion. "Thank you." I say sharply, making a point of brushing off invisible marks on my shirt and smoothing it out. I turn to face him, about to let out a sarcastic remark, only to catch an odd glint in his eye. It was gone before I could identify it, but it had, however, disturbed my train of thought. So instead of a sarcastic remark, a huff of air came out.

"You know, for letting me crash in your coffin." I add swiftly, looking down at the floor to avoid his gaze.

"No problem." He says seriously, well, what I guess could pass for serious coming from him.

Without looking up I nod awkwardly and quickly turn, almost running for the door and closing it a little too anxiously. "That was weird." I mutter to myself, leaning against his door for a second. _Is my heart racing_? _What the hell_? I shake my head, pushing myself off his door and starting down the hall, headache back in full swing, to find my sire.

"_Vanez_" Kurda slurred from across the table. He had just finished his third barrel of ale and was almost falling off the bench at our table.

"Yes, Kurda?" I ask, amusement underlining my tone, not that he was sober enough to hear it. I was smirking at him over my second barrel as he tried to steady himself, arms outstretched and almost hitting some older vampire's butt.

"I'm tired, can you take me to my room?" He asks, giving me what I'm guessing are meant to be 'puppy dog' eyes. He leans a bit too far to one side and looses his balance. Had it been anyone else I would have let them fall, then laughed my ass off, but instead I reached out, grabbing his forearm just before he hit the ground and hauled him back up again.

"I don't know where your room is, though." I laugh, now genuinely wondering what I was supposed to do. If he was sober I would _diffidently _be flirting, trying to get him to at _least_ kiss me. But he's drunk, and I'm not going to take advantage of him, especially since the vampire he beat up was _Yebba_, I mean, the guy's half muscle half rock, so I really don't want to get on Kurda's bad side.

"Neither do I," He smiles whimsically, looking down at the ground still having me support him. "But I know where _your _room is."

I raise my eyebrows at that. Kurda wasn't _Kurda _when he was drunk. He wasn't _fun_. I was about to remind him of how drunk he was and how he would undoubtedly regret that request in the morning, when a thought popped into my head. Imagine Kurda waking up in _my_ coffin and how _mortified _that would make him.

That's _perfect_!

"Alright, if that's what you want." I try to shrug nonchalantly as I suppress the, surly, evil smirk wanting to carve it's self into my features.

Just as we started walking, Kurda passes out leaving me to carry him the rest of the way. So, with an unconscious Kurda slung over my shoulder, I begin making my way to my room, trying not to disturb him and hoping he doesn't remember any of this when he wakes up.

It'll be more fun that way.

"Let me go." Kurda growled, wriggling around in my grasp. I could feel his shoulder and back muscles through his shirt contracting with every movement. He was unbelievably strong for someone so small. After another moment, I finally put him down, watching as he dusts and smoothes out his shirt. "Thank you." His tone was unforgiving, causing me to sigh a little. He turns around quickly and I immediately hide whatever look had crossed my face while he had been turned around. "You know, for letting me crash in your coffin."

"No problem." I say sincerely, nothing he did really bothered me. I don't think it ever will. He nods at the floor and swiftly turns to leave my room.

As soon as my door shuts I feel myself deflate, leaning against the nearest wall and sliding my back down it until I was sitting on the floor. "_The hell_?" I mumble to myself, extremely confused about my latest interaction with the short blond spit fire.

"_The hell is wrong with me_?"


	8. Love Your Forked Tongue

The festival was officially over. After waking up in Vanez's coffin that first night, I made a point of not drinking myself stupid anymore.

In fact I stayed in my room for almost the rest of the festival, only coming out around three or four in the morning to make sure Vancha or Larten hadn't passed out without anyone to help them back to their rooms. I had gone back to avoiding Vanez like the plague, not that I had ever really stopped, and now only had to worry about _when_ exactly my sire would be leaving me.

I was eating in the hall of Kheolden Lurt when he finally approached me, along with a few other vampires I had never seen before. One was almost littered in tattoos, had jet black hair and wore only jean-made clothing. From his tattered jean vest to his jean pants, I wouldn't have been surprised if his socks and shoes were made of jean to. The second man wasn't wearing a shirt, probably because none could fit over his barrel sized chest, and wore a kilt that looked too small for him, only going down to just above his knees. The third, and final, man did not show his face or any skin at all. He was draped in a long grey cloak which went down all the way to the floor, only slightly showing the tips of the man's silver hair.

"Kurda, it has come time for me to leave. Hopefully this will only be a three month trip, but if I have not come back to you by then you have my permission to leave the mountain and live your life as you should; honorably and in peace. Goodbye, Kurda." And with that, Fernid turned face and left.

To say that I was at a loss for words would be an understatement. My sire had just left, possibly for good, and I hadn't even thanked him for all he had done for me. He had saved me from a life spent barely surviving on the streets as a mindless cannibalistic killer, taken me and shown me how to be civilized again. Well, as civilized as someone who still lives in the shadows and needs blood to survive can be.

I was so distracted and lost in thought that I didn't even hear the heavy footsteps as someone approached my table. I was only jolted out of my thoughts when a loud thump sounded across from me, shaking the bench I was sat upon.

I look up to see the giant I had defeated on the first night of the festival. At first I tensed, thinking he was here for a rematch, but there was an apologetic glint in his eye that said differently.

"You're the kid that I challenged to a spear fight two nights ago, right?" He asked almost timidly. I simply nodded, still unsure about the whole situation. "I want to say sorry. Even though I didn't hurt you or anything, it's just that I thought that by challenging you I would make you look like a fool," He bowed his head, no longer making eye contact with me. "But I underestimated you, and I was wrong to do so."

I realized that he had finished after a few long moments of awkward silence. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and nodded again, even though he couldn't see me. "It's alright. I shouldn't have stormed off after the fight, that was disrespectful of me." He looked up, finally, smiling.

"I am Yebba." He says simply, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Kurda Smahlt." I reply, taking his hand and somehow keeping my self from wincing due to his bone crushing, vice-like grip.

We sat in an awkward silence for another minute or so once my hand had been released. "So, are we friends now, or what?" Yebba asked, fidgeting a little as I stared at him, calculating.

Finally, I nod. "Sure, we can be friends." He smiles again, before quickly excusing him self and disappearing through one of the many doorways of the hall.

Shortly afterwards I to get up and make my way to my room.

The tunnels were rather deserted now. Given that most of the vampires were here to attend council, now that it is over they have all left. Larten and Vancha had stayed, and to the best of my knowledge Vanez had as well. Given that he was approaching me at great speed from the other end of the tunnel I was currently in I would say that my information was correct.

"Kurda!" He called out. Seeing a side tunnel not too far away from me I quickly try to turn down it. Unfortunately a large hand reaches out and catches my wrist before I can make my escape. "Kurda, where have you been? I haven't seen you since the second day of the festival."

I shake my wrist free from his grip, giving him a blank look. "I was busy." I reply in a bored tone. He raises one of his eyebrows in question.

"Busy doing what?" I roll my eyes.

"Busy being busy, may I leave now?" Not waiting for an answer I begin walking down the new tunnel I discovered.

"Kurda! Why won't you talk to me?" He asks, hot on my trail. I turn around quickly, a scowl drawing over my features.

"Look." I say sharply, not missing the look of surprise he gave me. "I have already thanked you for letting me use your coffin, that was a very kind gesture. But I don't understand why you insist on pursuing me. I have shown no interest in you or any of your attempts at flirting with me, so why bother?" My patience had grown very thin with this man and I had to keep myself from strangling that smug smirk that had drawn itself over his features off his face.

"That's what makes you so fun!" He exclaims. I roll my eyes again as I continue trying to find my room after my original path had been blocked by the infuriating red head who was still following me. "Where are you going?" I hear him inquire from behind me. I don't dignify his question with a response an turn abruptly down another tunnel. This one I know leads me back in the right direction. "Oh, that sounds nice. I'm heading that way to!" He continues sarcastically.

I clench my fists, turning down the tunnel my room is on. Upon finding it I enter swiftly, slamming the door behind me and locking it. "Let's do this again some time." I hear Vanez say, his voice muffled by the wooden door. I almost let out a laugh before I catch myself, "Fuck you." I say through the door, not sure if he was still there or not. The chuckle that followed told me that he was. Soon I hear his heavy footsteps leading away from the door and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Fuck me."


	9. Acrobatic Promises

It was almost midday, if my watch was still to be trusted, though I was sure I had seen the second hand sticking a few times, meaning that noon had probably just passed by now. I opened my chamber door slowly, barely poking my head out and quickly looking down both ends of the hallway. No one. I listened closely, but it was as if the mountain had been deserted. I creep out from behind my heavy oak door, closing it gently behind me, and began walking down the tunnel to the games hall.

I had no idea why, but ever since Fernid had left me by my self in the mountain, with precious few friends and an enemy and a half, I had found myself getting restless in the middle of the day. I also found that the only way to cure this new found annoyance was to practice hitting invisible figures from the bars. Oddly enough, whenever I arrived at the games hall, no one was there. It was always deserted, not that I minded in the least.

In fact I was glad! I had already had a rather large group of vampires see my skills, meaning I have already kind of broken my promise to my sire, and did not wish to draw any more attention to myself by showing up and do acrobatic fighting by myself on the bars. I reached the games hall which was, once again, empty, and swiftly made my way to the bar tower.

I felt myself shaking slightly as I hoisted my body up onto the lowest bar. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and launched myself into the air. I still had my eyes closed, but I could _feel_ the next set of bars and judged my turn based on that. As I came closer to the bars, I turned my body midair, and hooked my legs around the bar. Using the momentum I had picked up from my leap, I let my body get swung up into the air again. I then kicked my leg out, flipping again, but this time landing on one of the thin, maple wood bars.

I continue doing this, leaping and free falling, flipping, landing, as I tumbled around the abstract wooden sculpture, keeping my eyes closed and feeling the bars around me with my 'sixth sense'. Fernid had always said that all my years spent living in shadows on the streets helped me develop a sense that allowed me to feel and see without sight or touch. I was never sure if he was right or not, but in moments like this, I could see sense in his statements.

I let my tumbling take me high up the statue, until I felt my fingers leave the top bar, and let my body go. Like a rock, I plummet from the top of the structure to the bottom. I feel the ground approaching fast, I had maybe a second before I hit it, plenty of time. Just before I meet my doom, I tense, reaching out with my left arm, connecting the palm of my hand with the bar and swinging around it, my big toe scraping the ground just barely. Having swung upwards again, I let go, landing silently on the bar, and open my eyes.

There, about ten meters away, stood an awestruck Vanez Blane, who had obviously entered the hall sometime during my stress relief acrobatics without me noticing.

He stood stock still, staring at me, and I remained crouching on the bar, staring straight back at him. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, just staring at each other, until Vanez let out a long breath.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do _that_?" He asked, still gawking. I jumped off of my 'perch' without breaking eye contact.

"I didn't." I say emotionlessly, even though on the inside I was _freaking the fuck out_. Of _course _I couldn't have one thing that I kept a secret and of course_ he _had to be the one to find me out.

He smirks, something lighting up in his green eyes. "You know, you saying you want me to back off and stop flirting with you, and then turning around and saying something like _that_, you don't know how much of a tease you are, do you." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, before a pang of anxiety went through my chest.

"You can't tell anyone about what you just saw, or that I come here when everyone else is away." I warned.

He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion, before realization dawned on him. "Your promise to your sire?" He asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

I furrow my brow. "How do you know about that?" I had never told anyone about my oath not to fight at the mountain.

"You-" He sighed, chuckling lightly to himself. "You told me on the first night of the festival, after you fought Yebba and downed a barrel of ale. You really can't hold your liquor, can you?"

I was glad, at that moment, that I was growing my hair out, because that meant that Vanez had no way of seeing the red blush burning the tips of my ears. "For your information, I had already had already drunk at least two barrels before the fight, and chugging a barrel straight will make anyone dippy." I defended, crossing my arms over my chest and trying my hardest not to pout.

"_Right_." He continued chuckling, as I glared at him again.

"Just, promise you won't tell anyone about this." I ask again, not softening my glare in the least.

Vanez tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking up at the high ceiling as if he was thinking it over (like he could think at all). "Fine, I'll do it."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Ap pa pa pa." He shushed, holding up his index finger to his lips. "My promises come at a cost."

"Promise to do this for me and I won't break your legs." I offered.

"Tempting, but _I_ make the offer this time. I'll keep your secret, if you stop avoiding me."

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Who said I was avoiding you?" I ask innocently.

He snorts, taking a step towards me. "Please, you lock yourself in your room for most of the day and skirt down side passages and disappear whenever you see me. You're not that subtle, you know."

"So what, I come out of my room and keep to the main tunnels and you keep my secret?" I ask skeptically.

"And, you have to spend some time with me." He adds, taking another step closer.

"What, so you can flirt with me?"

"Not necessarily, I just want to get to know you. You interest me, Kurda Smahlt, in more ways than one."

I roll my eyes, suppressing the massive blush that threatened to spill out onto my cheeks and neck. "Fine, deal." I groan

"Great!" Vanez beams as he drapes his arm around my thin shoulders. "This'll be great fun. Now when was the last time you ate? Come one, let's go get some food." He says boisterously and I know that this is one step closer to him winning. I grudgingly trudge along beside him, unable to wiggle my way out from under his giant arm.

This is one of the worst moments of my life.


	10. Smiple Compliments

This was one of the best moments of my life!

As I led Kurda through the tunnels of the mountain, trapping him by my side, I couldn't stop the goofy grin from etching itself onto my face. And though he hid it well, I was _positive _that Kurda was kinda happy about this to. Before we actually entered the hall, I removed my arm from the shoulders of the smaller vampire, earning a confused glance from him.

"What? You want to go into one of the most popular halls in the mountain with my arm draped around you?" I smirk.

He huffs. "Never knew you were this considerate." Even with sarcasm dripping from every syllable, the blush that tinted his cheeks took the sting away. We entered the hall to find it, like most of the mountain, deserted of all but a few of the remaining vampires from council.

I directed Kurda to a discrete table in the South-East corner of the room, away from prying eyes and ears. There was already a basket of bread at the table, which I immediately began scoffing down, as Kurda seemed to try his best to dissolve into the bench he was sitting on.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I ask, finishing my first loaf of bread, and beginning to stuff another into my mouth.

"Cartography." He says stiffly, after a moment's pause. I raise my eyebrow in question, earning a long dramatic sigh from the blond. "Making maps of the tunnels of the mountain." He explains. A barrel of ale is placed onto the table and he promptly takes a large gulp from it.

"Bit early for drinking, don't you think?" I chuckle. He glares at me.

"Never too early when my only source of company is you." I cross my arms, finally deciding to put my foot don on his shutting-me-down-before-he-even-knows-me.

"You know," I start, not letting my frustration leak into me voice, "you keep insulting me, thinking that it'll make me leave you alone, or stop trying to get to know you, but it won't. In fact, it's actually one of the reasons I like you so much, so you might as well try conversing with me like a regular vampire." He glares at me a few moments longer before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but can I just ask you _why_?"

I furrow my brow in confusion. That seemed to happen a lot when I was around Kurda, he was a very confusing person. "Why you should treat me like a regular vampire?"

"No, you idiot." He growls, taking a deep breath. "Why you're so interested in me?"

I'm taken aback. "What do you mean? Ever looked in a mirror? You're kind of fucking gorgeous, Blondie."

He glares at me again. "What, is that why you put up with me? Because you think I'm attractive? Just another pretty face to fuck and dump?" He growls, his gaze darkening as he clenched his fist around the barrel of ale he was still holding.

"Not at all!" I begin, then shrug. "Well, I will admit that was the reason I initially cornered you in that tunnel, but there's more now, I'm not as shallow as you think I am." He raises an eyebrow as I continue. "You're really smart, probably the smartest vampire I've ever met, and I love your take-no-shit attitude. I like how, even though you could probably take out most of the vampires still occupying the mountain, you don't because of your promise to your sire. You're loyal, and I can respect that.

"You don't sleep around, and you don't use your looks to get you places, you've shut down every vampire I've seen flirt with you."

"Wait," Kurda interrupts, holding up his hand as a signal for me to stop talking. "what do you mean 'every vampire that's flirted with me'? _You're_ the only vampire that's been flirting with me ever since I stepped foot in this mountain!"

I let out a low chuckle. "Actually, I'm not. Remember the time Mika was flirting with you that one time, and I had to come to your rescue?"

"Hardly a rescue if I didn't need rescuing." He scoffs.

I smirk. "_Sure_ you didn't, not like he was making bedroom eyes at you while trapping you between him self and a wall."

"You do that all the time!"

"Yeah, but I respect you enough not to try anything too sexual. Anyway, I was telling you why I liked you, want me to continue?" I ask. Kurda thinks for a moment before smirking.

"You're saying nice things, I wouldn't mind if you continued."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, where was I? I like how you take yourself seriously, even when other people don't, and I like how you can change their view of you with a single conversation. I like your hair, and you eyes, and the way you dress, and, I just really want to be able to get know more about you, I want to learn your story."

He looks away, the coy smile he had been sporting through all the compliments fading and he takes another swig of ale. "Trust me, you don't." He mumbles.

Before I can question him on that comment, he looks up at me again. "I didn't know that you paid so much attention to me, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out."

I smile. "I'd take it as a compliment, but that's just me."

We sat like that for a while, just talking, and slowly the hall began filling up as more of the vampires woke up. We quickly left the hall, because Kurda 'didn't want too many people to see us together', and made our way a small cave he had discovered whilst exploring the mountain to make his maps.

It was fairly dark, but the luminous lichen gave off a bright enough glow for our heightened eyesight to pick up. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I realized that this place was oddly beautiful. Stalagmites hung precariously over head, and deep cracks indicated that the floor could give out if it wanted to, but it still held an air of beauty.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask, still looking around the small gave, noting the interesting insects and plantation that lived and grew here.

"This is one of my favorite places in the mountain." He sighed, his voice sounding far off and echoic.

"Then why would you show it to me? Don't you hate me?" I ask, turning to face him. He was sitting on a ledge maybe three or four feet off the ground.

He sighs, closing his eyes. "I don't hate you, and I'm showing you this because you proved me wrong." I walk over to him, leaning on the cave wall.

"What do you mean?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He opens one eye, raising an eyebrow. "You really are thick, aren't you?" He closed his eyes again, turning to face the rest of the cave "What you said, in the hall of Kheolden Lurt, all those things you liked about me. I thought you were just trying to get me to fuck you, you proved me wrong." He turned to face me again, eyes open and, for the first time ever, smiled at me.

"Thank you, Vanez, for proving me wrong."


End file.
